only familiar strangers (a sonicX, sonic archies comics Xover)
by Taro the hedgehog
Summary: (a sonicX, sonic archies comics Xover) When sonic the hedgehog from the comics switches places with sonic x, familiar faces are no longer anything but new strangers, no matter how much they might wish it weren't true. Will the hedgehogs survive the chaos? Will the two different worlds survive? (one of my favorites I have written a lot better than it probably sounds :] )
1. Chapter 1, searching

**Eve: hello everybod's, its 1:35 in the morning, and I really like this story.**

**Taro: one of our O.C. is appearing in this story, her name is Saris, but she is better wise known **

**as Prisoner 7. She is a dark brown lynx with long black hair and golden eyes. She cannot walk **

**very well because of past injuries. She can wield chaos energy but only a tiny bit, she gets **

**help in this story though, that makes her better at it. She is a very powerful mind controller. **

**She won't be in this too much, but she is kind of important.**

**Eve: I doubt that there will be any other O.C.'s but if there is I promise to introduce them **

**first.**

**Taro: say the stuff.**

**Eve: first off I'm warning everybody that I'm not the best speller but I swear I will try my **

**best.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone/thing else in the Sonic universe. (If I **

**did things would be different.) **

**Rated T 'cause of violence, and cause I'm paranoid. **

**Chapter1: searching **

**Sonic X**

Sonic sat on top of the roof of Chris's, house he was lost deep in thought. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails shouted from below. Sonic

didn't seem to hear him. "SONIC!" still no reply. With a sigh, Tails lifted himself off the ground with his twin Tails and

landed on the roof.

Sonic turned around. "Hey buddy, what's up?" asked Sonic "Sonic I was calling your name,

didn't you hear me?" Sonic looked upset "no buddy, I'm sorry. I guess I was just…thinking." Tails

smiled "it's alright." Said Tails. "So any way," said Sonic "what did you want to tell me?"

"Sonic, Eggmans been missing for a little over a month so me and Chuck were thinking it was

time we had ought to start looking for a chaos emerald." Sonic nodded his head in agree meant.

"I think you may be right."

Sonic and Tails got into the X-tornado, Tails looked down at Chuck "when Chris comes home

from school, tell him what we're doing." Chuck nodded yes, and Tails and Sonic set off.

Later

It was starting to get late; Sonic looked at the ground below the x-tornado. He was on the wing,

he always was. Even though he could easily be inside the plane, he preferred it this way; he

liked the way the wind felt. "Hey Sonic?" asked Tails, his voice a little muffled but still auditable

behind the glass.

Sonic turned and looked at him "what's up?" he asked Tails. "Do… do you ever want to leave?"

Sonic looked at him confused. "Leave? You mean this world?" Tails nodded but didn't look at

Sonic. "Sure, I guess. I want to return home, but as long as I have somewhere to run, I will

always be fine."

Tails could believe his brother, but he also had a feeling that Sonic was just as home sick as

everyone else. He also knew that probably the only reason Sonic was so ok with everything was

because Tails himself, and everyone else form their world were all here with him. Tails knew

that Sonic didn't like being alone, not knowing if everyone else was ok or not. That's why Tails

always wanted to be by Sonic's side.

They flew on for a little while. Sonic was looking at the sights and Tails was working with his

tracer devise, trying to pick up sings of chaos energy that may be a chaos emerald.

All the sudden the tracer nearly exploded as it picked up a huge spick of chaos energy right in

front of them "but that's impossible!" shouted Tails, Sonic was looking at the tracer then at the

sky, then his eyes widened with shock.

Out of nowhere a huge dark cloud appeared. "What the-!?" Tails said while double checking

his monitors that showed no sign of seeing the giant cloud, just the huge amount of chaos

energy.

"Sonic! I don't know what that is, but we should be careful!" Sonic nodded. He had a bad

feeling about this one.

The cloud then shot a lighting but at their plane. A green lightning bolt. Tails being an excellent

driver narrowly dogged it. Sonic grabbed on to the wing of the plane tightly, he tried not to look

down at the ground far, far, below…or imagine what would happen to him if he fell off.

Zap! Zap! Zap! Each time it missed the plane. Each time the bolts got a little bigger, and a little

faster. Navigating was becoming near impossible as the dark cloud expanded and threatens to

consume the plane.

"Sonic, I can get us out, but to do that we would have to go through the cloud. You ready?"

Sonic looked at his brother; he gave him a 'you can do it!' smile and a thumbs up. Tails smiled

back. "Here go's!" he shouted as the plane flew into the dark cloud.

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Sounds of lightning. Thunder, almost earsplitting. Then In what

felt like forever, it was over. They were out.

"Sonic we-" Tails began to say, but he stopped when he saw the empty wing that Sonic had

previously been sitting on.

**Chapter 1 part 2: like always**

** Sonic the hedgehog**

Sonic was practicing plying his guitar when Nicole appeared in his room. "Gah!" he shouted

surprised "Nicole! You scared me! Next time knock or something." She looked embarrassed

"oh, sorry Sonic, I guess I'm still getting used to life styles…" he smiled at her. "s'cool, so what's

up anyway?" he asked. "Sally wants you to meet her at freedom HQ. She says it's important."

Sonic's eyes widened a little with surprise

"Sure thing Nicole. I'll be over in…," he glanced at the clock on his wall. "Four seconds

starting…NOW!" Nicole smiled as the zoomed out of the room. She could see why Sally liked

him so much. She frowned a little remembering that they broke up though.

She felt …sad? Sorry? She wasn't sure. Emotions are hard to label when it's you who's feeling them.

Sure enough within only four seconds Sonic skidded to a halt in side of freedom h.q. "hey

Sally!" he said when he entered "what's up?"

Sally looked kind of frightened. That scared him. "It's prisoner 7. She's gone." Sonics couldn't

mask his confusion and shock. "But how! We had here in the hidden prison outside of town. It

was incredibly heavily graded. How could she have escaped!?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Sonic. Although, it's possible that she didn't 'escape' but was

actually kidnaped, or freed by someone else." Sonic just looked at her. "You're not making any

sense, Sally. The only way that would have been possible is if it was one of the staff… was it?"

Sally shook her head. All of the grads are present and accounted for; some are injured, by laser

and chaos burns. This leads to the evidence of there being outside help. Also, she wouldn't

have gotten far on her own because of her legs. Without her mechanical boots, she can hardly

walk."

Sonic shook his head impatiently "I know, I know. Ok. So she got help from the outside, guards

are injured but nobody died… am I missing anything?"

Sally nodded suddenly looking kind of pale "yes. Sonic… you're forgetting what her power was.

Why she was locked up." Sonic looked at Sally. "No I'm not! She as looked up because…

because she is a powerful mind controller…" Sonic stared at Sally and she stared back, but Sonic

knew she couldn't see him at all right now.

He got angry "LET HER GO!" Sally silently nodded no. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she looked

at Sonic "don't have a choice." Prisoner 7 said threw Sally. Just then Sonic remembered that for

her to be able to talk threw her victims she had to be fairly close. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sonic

demanded. "Does it matter?" she asked. "How long have you been controlling her?" Sonic

asked, "Don't get your quills in a not. I just as long as you've been here." Sonic growled quietly

"why can't you tell me why you're doing this?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"If I told you they would kill me." She said. "'they'?" asked Sonic. She nodded yes through Sally.

"They have plans. Your apart of them. So is Sally. Although they don't involve you remembering

this little encounter." Sonic was getting upset, but one thing didn't make any sense to him.

"Then why tell me anything at all!?" he demanded. "I needed you out of the open, this is the

best place." She told him, "I needed to stall you while they finished their little experiment, this

was the best way."

Sonic spun around as prisoner zero appeared behind him. He attacked her. Sally got in front of

him; he stopped short before he hit her. Sally began to attacked him Sonic blocked her best he

could without fighting her. But she was strong, and a good fighter, it wasn't long before Sonic

was pretty beat up. A blow from Sally knocked Sonic to the ground.

"I can stop it now." Said prisoner 7 "She'll stop fighting you. You won't have to fight back. She

won't remember this ever happened. Neither will you." During the fight she had sat down to

watch silently, but now she stood again, her hand extended for Sonic to take it.

"Be smart Sonic. Because I'm getting bored. I don't know if you've already realized this but I

could destroy her mind in an instant. I only haven't already because I knew you would lose it

too, and I need you sane. At least for now. But if you don't agree, what uses have I for you, or

her?" Sonic looked at Sally then at prisoner 7, then at Sally. He knew he had no choice.

He couldn't stop her right now because that would mean getting threw Sally. And if he said 'no'

Sally would be lose her mind.

Hesitantly Sonic reached out his hand and grabbed prisoner 7's hand.

As soon as he touched, her eyes glowed gold "I'm so happy you see it my way. Now brace

yourself because this is going to hurt. A lot."

The gold glow that started in her eyes expanded over her body then trailed threw there

connected hands and began to engulf Sonic.

It hurt like nothing Sonic ever knew before. A dark cloud surrounded them and a lot of chaos

energy held Sonic in place, it covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream

When it was over prisoner 7 looked at the unconscious hedgehog. Now all she had to do was

get him to where they wanted him. She sighed wishing she had more power with chaos control,

but she knew complaining wouldn't get her anywhere so she started her work. She was about

to contain him with the chaos energy from the cloud when his eyes opened and saw her, the

clouds own chaos energy was already starting to engulf him.

Panicking sense he didn't know what was going on, Sonic decided he had to get to safety

"CHAOS-!" shouted Sonic. Then he was gone. Prisoner 7 smiled knowing that he had just

teleported himself exactly where they wanted him.

Prisoner 7 looked at the unconscious girl on the ground. She picked her up and put her on the

couch. Then she turned and left, waiting to receive further instructions, and hopefully get her

mechanical boots back and make walking less of a pain.

**Eve: yeah, this is going to be fun J**

**Taro: yep. Stay tuned everybody, because she's not lying. **

**Eve: please review! And please no flams. Thank you everyone who reads this!**


	2. Chapter 2: despite calls

Chapter 2: despite calls Sonic x

**Eve: hello!**

**Taro: just a heads up, we won't always be moving in the order of half Sonic x, half Sonic each chapter. This chapter is fully Sonic x, and in the future there will be one that's fully Sonic from the comics. Just asking everyone to be flexible, it will all work out in the end. For future reference: when we say "Sonic the hedgehog" in chapter sub tittles, it means the sonic from the comics. "Sonic X" is… Sonic X (obviously :p).**

**Eve: this chapter has a lot of Sonic x torture, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone/thing else in the Sonic universe. (If I **

**did things would be different.) **

**Rated T 'cause of violence**

Tails circled back around to find Sonic. He didn't see him falling so he had to still be in there…somehow. "SONIC! SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tails tried to shout over the loud winds of the cloud. He attempts were in vein because his voice would be either carried away by the wind or over powered by the loud chaos lightning.

_The chaos lighting! _Thought Tails, _there not shooting at me, maybe if I fly where the blasts go it will lead me too Sonic!_

Sure enough, as Tails followed the lightning bolts he found Sonic. But it wasn't a pretty sight. Being held up by the chaos energy, bolt after bolt the lighting was striking him. Every time Sonic tried to scream but the chaos power had covered his mouth so she couldn't talk, and of that mater he could hardly breathe either.

They were battling a chaos cloud with some sort of a consciousness… and losing. Why? Was this because of Eggman?

Tails looked at him, desperately trying to find a way to save him… but how do you fight a cloud? Tails decided that until he could figure I out the best thing to do was to block the lightning bolts.

It was hard, they moved faster than him, and he had to be careful to simply redirect the bolts instead of letting them hit himself or Sonic full force.

It wasn't working. Even though there were fewer bolts now, there were still many hurting Sonic. It looked like Sonic was starting to lose conscious. Tails wished he had a power ring to give to Sonic but they were all back at the house sense they weren't expecting to run into any difficulties and they didn't want to risk losing any.

If Sonic had a chaos emerald he could teleport away. There were chaos emeralds in the X tornado, but they were the reason it was flying and he wouldn't be able to remove them in the air. So even if he could get them out, he wouldn't be able to give them to Sonic.

Then he got an idea. The cloud is made out of chaos energy. All Sonic needed to do is give the command.

"Oh please let this work" Tails whispered. He could see he Sonic, and he didn't look good. He flew as close to Sonic as he could get. "SONIC," Tails shouted. Sonic looked up at him, struggling to stay conscious. "USE CHAOS CONTROLL!" Sonic nodded, even though he wasn't sure it would work.

Tails watched him shout "CHOAS-" then disappear. Tails sighed relieved and flew out on the cloud praying that Sonic teleported himself back to Chris's house, and hoping that the weird chaos energy didn't interfere.

Tails didn't know that the cloud did much more than "interfere" with where Sonic teleported to.

Chapter 2 part 2: lost Sonic X meets Sally

Sally was talking to Bunny and walking with her through old knothole. They spoke about ways they could regrow a forest there. Sally still felt a little tired even though she figured she had just taken a long nap on the couch in freedom HQ. She didn't really remember going to sleep though… she just figured she must have been really tired. All the sudden there was a flash of green light.

"-CONTROLL!" shouted Sonic as he appeared not to far away from where Sally and Bunny were. He was close enough for Sally and Bunny to see all of his fresh wounds, burns, and bruises. Hardly being able to stand at all, Sonic swayed, looking around him with confused and frightened eyes. "…where…?" Sonic managed weekly. Sally ran up to him.

"SONIC, Sonic, are you ok!?" the battered hedgehog looked at her with great confusion. Sally noticed a lack of recognition before he fell unconscious to the ground. "SONIC!" Sally shouted as she tried to rouse him.

The fact that he was so badly injured was frightening. Because of the chaos power he's been exposed to, it's rare that he could ever be so hurt… and she was very disturbed that he didn't seem to recognize her. She had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

The next time Sonic woke up, his hands and feet were bound by buckles to keep him from escaping. There was nobody in his room. He noticed it wasn't a very big room; it had a lot of computers, and medicine-thingies and sharp tools. He as strapped down to a hospital bed. Sonic hated this. He wanted to leave. He hated it here. He had never liked doctors or hospitals but back on his home planet at least he knew what was happening. Here everything was alien and uninviting.

He began to work his way out, it didn't take too long. When he did manage to sit up, a sudden wave of nausea engulfed him, and a killer headache. He didn't let it stop him though. He kept on trying to stand, tried to ignore the terrible pain in his leg and stomach, tried to ignore the nausea, and tried to ignore how much his head felt like it was about to split open.

He got as far as to the door before he had to stop because of a fit of coughs. They hurt his throat and made it hard to breath. He fell to the floor, unable to hold his own weight and unable to stop coughing.

The door flew open and a lot of strangers ran in. Sonic tried to stand up again, but he failed.

One of the people caught him. He tensed at their touch, and if he had had the strength he would have flexed his quills. "Easy now Sonic." Said voices that seemed to be deciding on whether or not they wanted to be very close, or very far away.

Sonic fought them, trying to focus on getting out, getting past them, but his eyes kept on blurring. "Don't fight us Sonic were friends" the words rolled off him like water. He didn't really hear them; he just knew they were talking. He no longer could really see the door; he just knew it was there.

He finally couldn't take it anymore and sank to the ground. Barley conscious, he felt them lift him, and place him softly on a bed. "_Where am I? How did I get lost?" _ Was the last thing he thought before he drifted into a restless sleep.

Sonic awoke to the sound of quite voices, and a lot of different smells. He didn't recognize the voices but as he woke up, he could defiantly recognize the smells a little. There was something that smelt, a little like home, and then there were things that reeked of machines and medicine. Sonic remembered he was in a hospital, but he couldn't remember how he got there. Was he kidnaped, or rescued?

Sonic tried to sit up but a firm hand held him down. "Stay still Sonic, your hurt bad." Sonic looked up into the unfamiliar face of a duck, he had on an eye patch and a doctors uniform; he was holding a clip bored.

Sonic ignored him; he tried even harder to get out of bed. He had to get away; he needed to find Tails and Chris. "Stop struggling Sonic!" said the doctor. Sonic still didn't listen. He didn't understand why the doctor was stopping him. He felt trapped. He didn't like it. He started coughing again, still violently but less painfully then before. "Sonic! Stop struggling," Sonic looked up at this slightly familiar voice and realized it was the girl he saw earlier. The moment Sonic stopped struggling; the doctor quickly stuck a needle into Sonics arm and injected something.

Sonic yelped a whimper and pulled his arm away, but the medicine had already been injected. Sonic balled up tightly. They may be mobians, but they weren't from his planet, they were against him, they trapped him, he didn't like them.

But the medicine quickly took effect, and it didn't take long for Sonic to lose consciousness once more.

**Eve: ohh, things are starting to happen!**

**Taro: yep. Next chapter will be half Sonic X half Sonic the hedgehog, unlike this one that was only Sonic X.**

**Eve: in the next chapter, Sonic X meets the Tails from the comics, and Sonic the hedgehog meets Chris. Yeah… it's a little confusing. Don't forget to review, I will answer any questions. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: a start

**Eve: Hello again!**

**Taro: sheesh what took you so long?**

**Eve: never ask a writer that question. Besides, I wasn't gone for too long! And anyway, I'm back! And I promise from now on I will try harder to post them sooner. Also, I have to say that the reviews really do help :) so thank you everyone who review!**

**Taro: ok, enough talk. Let's get this started.**

Chapter 3: a start. Sonic X meets Tails

After a long time of begging Sally finally agreed to let Tails see Sonic. "but just be careful Tails, we are working to find out what's wrong with him, but it seems like amnesia, even if doctor Quack can't find anything wrong with his brain…" the last part was more to herself then to Tails. Tails was unbelievably happy. For days Sonic has been in the hospital, horribly injured. Sonic was his brother, and Tails hadn't been allowed to see him! Now, finally, he could.

Sonic was lying down in his hospital bed. His arms and legs buckled in, and medicine tubs connected to his arm so he would be only slightly too numb to escape. Suddenly Sonics nose twitched with a familiar scent. Sonic lit up, it was Tails!

Tails entered the room slowly at first, but then when he saw sonic smiling so big at him he ran in and hugged his brother. Sonic couldn't hug him back because of the restraints but he wished he could. Tails pulled off of him after a second remembering he was hurt and not wanting to hurt him more.

"t-Tails!" said Sonic, his voice a little wired sense he was still on the numbing medicine, and because he had refused to talk to any of these strangers so he hadn't used his voice in a while. "Tails I am s-so glad to s-see you! Where are we? Why am I l-locked up?" Tails was very happy that Sonic recognized him but the other two questions scared him.

"Sonic you're in new metropolis. You're locked up because you kept on fighting." Sonic frowned "help m-me get out, T-Tails. I don't t-trust these people. We n-need to get back t-to Chris, and Amy, and everyone else…" Tails didn't have the faintest idea who Chris was, and he didn't like that he didn't trust Sally and everyone else. _…wait did he say Amy?_

"Sonic, Amy is here." Sonic face brightened. "She I-is!? That's g-good. What about, cream a-and cheese?" Tails nodded yes, though he thought it as odd of him to bring up, how could he remember them but not Sally? "a-and knuckle-head?" Tails smiled at the nickname "yea, knuckles is her to."

Sonic nodded, it was obviously a difficult task. "That's g-good. Good." Tails nodded too. He wished he knew how to help Sonic, or what was wrong.

"Sonic…" Tails asked hesitantly "who is Chris?" Sonic looked completely confused. "w-what do y-you mean? C-Chris, Chris Thorndike. How d-do you not…" Tails looked worriedly at his brother. He didn't like this.

"Sonic, I'm sorry but I don't know a Chris Thorndike." Sonic was upset "but that's not true! And W-where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I already told you, were in new metropolis." Sonic was just getting more and more upset. "But where is that!? This can't be our planet… they don't smell the same."

That last comment seriously confused Tails. "Our planet? You mean the planet that we're from? That's here Sonic. This is the planet that we're from." Sonic looked angrily at Tails. "N-no its not! Then w-who are they? H-how do they know m-me?"

Sally taped three times lightly on the other side of the one way mirror where she and doctor quack had been watching. A signal for Tails that he had to leave now. "Sonic I have to go now…" Sonic had turned and faced where the noise had come from, but at this remarked he quickly turned back to Tails.

"L-leave? Why? Help m-me get out… I'll g-go with you. H-help me…" Tails had got up and was watching his brother with great sadness as Sonic unsuccessfully tried to take off the restraints with shaking hands. "T-Tails…please…h-help me…" Sonic looked at his brother pleadingly. Tails turned and ran out of the door, fresh tears in his eyes.

When Tails left Sonic didn't move. He just stared at the closed door, and thought. _He left me. Is he ok? Why did he leave me? Why was he crying? Why did he leave?_

A few hours later the chipmunk girl came in. she walked confidently over to Sonic, and sat down on the chair besides Sonic's chair. "I know you don't recognize me Sonic" she said her voice sounding so sad… but hopeful at the same time… and very determined. "But… my name is Sally, Sally Acorn." Sonic didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, desperate for Sonic to recognize her, to remember her. He had to! But as she grabbed his hand he flinched away. And began to struggle to get out, but the medicine was strong, and he was still week, hurt, so even these small actions tired him quickly.

"I'm sorry" Sally said. "It's just…things went so well with Tails, I thought… maybe I could… get through to you. Sorry." Sonic looked at her, how did she know Tails? "Why d-did he l-leave?" Sonic asked so quietly, Sally almost couldn't here him.

She was so happy that he spoke to her, but she wasn't sure she knew how to answer without upsetting him. "He'll be back Sonic, and Amy will visit you tomorrow if you want," Sally said remembering how he mentioned her "and maybe even knuckles."

Sonic didn't know whether or not to trust her, he did know that she didn't answer his question.

"Why did his l-leave?" Sonic asked again, and like last time, barley audible. Sally looked at him sadly. "He had to Sonic, but he will be back." She spoke as if addressing a confused child. "He'll be back."

At this Sonic, although obviously fighting hard to stay conscious, closed his eyes. Sally waited a long time before she left. When she finally did, she found Tails waiting outside the door. "Oh!" she said "Tails, I didn't know you were waiting." Tails looked up at her hopefully. "How did it go? He asked. "I wouldn't say perfectly," she replied "but hey, it's a start."

Chapter 3 part 2: like magic Sonic the hedgehog meets Chris

"-Control!" Sonic shouted as he appeared in a flash of green light in the large garden of Chris's house. Not too far away Tails looked up from his work on the XTornado. He could remember that Sonic had used Chaos control, and he hoped he had gone right back home when Tails couldn't find him where they had been before. But he wasn't there, and Tails couldn't look for him until he repaired his plane, so now he was working hard to complete his task, up until he heard the shout that is.

"Was that Sonic?" he asked aloud hopefully. He took off flying towards where he had seen the green light and possibly heard Sonic, using his twin Tails to fly.

Sonic stumbled forward, and collapsed. Completely exhausted, very battered up, he wasn't feeling that great. He got onto his hands and knees and just stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath. "Sonic! Sonic!" he looked up to see Tails, flying toured him. As Tails got closer, Sonic found it harder to focus in on him. He kept on seeing double and it was a little nauseating... he tried to get up, but once again failed and fell back onto his hands and knees. He tried to remember why he felt this way, but all that did was provoke a terrible headache.

"Sonic…?" as Tails got closer he could see that Sonic was _not_ in good shape. "Ugh, I'm ok… just…" Sonic shut his eyes as a terrible headache flooded into him as he tried to stand. Tails ran over to him and helped him stand up. "Sonic, are you alright? Why did it take you so long to come back?" Sonic smiled at Tails, but it quickly turned into a grimace as pain took its toll. "To be honest," he told Tails "I don't much know myself. My head's… killing me." Tails helped him stand up. Sonic leaned heavily on Tails, and as he did Tails noticed that he smelled slightly …different…

Tails led sonic back to Chris's house. Sonic was still having difficulty focusing, but he knew he didn't recognize this place. "…Tails, where are we? Where are we going?" Tails looked at Sonic worriedly "Sonic…were at Chris's house." Sonic looked down at his brother confused "wh-who?"

"Chris, Sonic. We are at Chris's house." Sonic gave Tails an 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look but the pain evident in his eyes seemed to drown out the playfulness that usually was always there. "Just never mind sonic, you're hurt. You'll feel better once you lie down." Tails said all this trying to convince himself more than Sonic.

The moment Sonic lied down on the couch he fell asleep. Tails started to bandage his wounds but he was surprised to see that they were already healing quite quickly. Almost like magic.

When Sonic woke up he was staring at the worried face of Amy. When she saw him open his eyes she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Sonic! Tails told me what happened to you," she said quickly, then paused to look him over. Taking her pause as an opportunity, Sonic's mind filled with questions, the main one being: '_What did happen to me?'_ He almost asked but then she started talking again. "And I didn't want to believe it! How do you feel? Do you want anything?" Sonic was over all surprised, Amy hadn't acted like that sense she was much younger.

"Some water…?" it came out as more of a question then an answer, with all the unasked questions waiting impatiently to be asked as well. But one thing he knew for sure, he was unbearably thirsty. "Sure thing, Sonic!" Amy jumped up and into another room. Sonic realized that he had no idea where he was. He sat up and looked around rather frightened, looking for something he might recognize.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic called into the other room. He immediately wished he hadn't shouted though, because the action made him start coughing quite painfully.

"Just a second, sweetie!" Amy shouted back _"sweetie"?_ Thought Sonic _is she acting wired because I got hurt? Or because me and Sally broke up?_

Amy came in to the room with a glass full of water and handed it to Sonic. "What is it?" she asked him. Sonic could kind of remember that Tails said this was "Chris's" house, but Sonic just assumed he had heard his wrong. He didn't know a Chris.

"Amy where are we?" she looked at him confused. "Were at Chris's house." Sonic looked at her blankly, he didn't much like that they seemed to know something he didn't and wanted Amy to explain.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sonic took a large sip of his water, and then wiped his mouth on the back of his glove "I don't know who you and Tails keep on mentioning Amy. And why are we here? This is a big house… Did Nicole make it for Elise?" Amy looked at him completely confused.

"Sonic, me and Tails keep on talking about Chris… y'know Chris? Chris Thorndike? and who's Nicole and Elise?" Sonics eyes widened. Things were getting wired.

**Eve: meh. some parts were a little to OOC but I think its coming along fine. Its moving kind of slowly, but that's just cause it the beginning.**

**Taro: don't forget to R&R! thank you everyone who reads this!**

**Eve: till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: believe me

**Eve: I just realized that sonic doesn't actually meet Chris in the last chapter, but in this one. Oops.**

**Taro: you should be more observant, Eve. People won't like you not keeping your word.**

**Eve: I-I sorry!**

**Taro: she doesn't own sonic the hedgehog. **

**Eve: …I wish I did…**

**Taro: don't forget to R&R thank you everyone who has so far!**

Chapter 4: believe me

Sonic the hedgehog meets Chris.

Sonic was getting board at just laying around so Amy had brought him some books. He was reading one called Arabian Nights and even though he kept on telling Amy it bothered him for some reason, he wouldn't put it down.

"I don't know Amy. Maybe it's the name. Wouldn't it be better if it was called something like…? I don't know, 'what's-his-face and the secret rin-'" all the sudden at the door opened and a boy, about 10 or so peeked his head in, accidentally interrupting Sonic.

Sonic looked at him curiously as the boy stared at him. "Uhh… hi?" Sonic said trying to break the awkward moment.

"…Sonic do you know who I am?" the boy asked a little scared. It was rare that someone (other than a villain) would look at sonic with fear, and it wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Well come in here so I can see you. At least give me a chance." Sonic said while smiling playfully, trying to lighten the mood. The boy's face seemed to show that that was not the reaction he wanted.

He was kind of short with spiky brown hair. He had on blue jeans and a red and white t-shirt. Sonic didn't recognize him at all no matter how hard he tried. Usually Sonic was very good at remembering people… which gave him the feeling that whoever this boy was, this was his first time ever meeting him.

Sonic looked from the boy to Amy, they were both looking at him with expecting, and hopeful faces. Sonic felt very bad. "… I'm really sorry, kid, but I don't think we've met."

The boy ran over to him and grabbed him "but it's me! Chris! You have to remember! You have to remember me!" Sonic flinched as the boy squeezed his arm and the wound on it. The boy pulled off quickly seeing this.

Sonic looked down at his feet, and absentmindedly rubbed his hurt arm. Really he just didn't want to face the disappointment on the boy's face. He took a deep breath, _don't let him down. Just make him smile. Everything will be ok, _He thought.

He looked up at the boy, he held out the hand that wasn't bandaged. "Hi, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. You're Chris?" the boy nodded but didn't say anything. He did however shake his hand obviously trying to be polite.

"Chris has you ever read this book before?" Sonic asked holding up abriaian nights. Chris looked surprised at the odd question. "Uh… I think so. For school." Sonic nodded "don't you think it needs a different title?" Chris smiled a little at the odd question.

Sonic smiled then, glade that the boy was smiling too. Even though he had been serious about the question.

Chris got up from where he had been sitting next to Sonic, "I… need to go do my homework." He told Sonic. Sonic nodded politely even though he could tell that the boy just wanted an excuse to leave. Sonic felt really bad. He wished he knew what to do.

When Chris left the room was much quiet. Sonic glanced at the book, but he didn't start reading it again because the look that Amy was giving him meant she was deciding on whether or not she wanted to say something to him.

Sonic was never very good at waiting so he spoke first. "Amy?" he asked her. "…Sonic… I think that you hurt Chris's feelings." Sonic sadly nodded his head in agreement. "I know. And I'm really sorry," he gave Amy a despite look willing her to believe him "but I have no idea who he is."

Chapter 4 part 2: waiting to be proved wrong.

Sonic x

He lay in bed, but he was eager to move, to run. Most of his wounds hadn't fully healed, but he felt scared and captured. He missed running, and he missed his friends.

The door opened and a silver hedgehog walked in. behind him was Sally. Sonic looked from him to Sally. She looked determined, but they silver hedgehog looked a bit unsure. "Please silver, just try." she whispered to him as he shot her a nervous glance "but this isn't really in my area." 'Silver' told her, "I mean… I might be able to help… a little…" Sally gave him a begging look "a little is better than nothing."

'Silver' as she called him, sighed and nodded. He walked over to Sonic. Sally left closing the door behind her. "…hi." Said silver awkwardly, Sonic wasn't sure how he felt about him. Something about him felt very different from the others, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I take it you have no idea who I am?" silver asked. Sonic kept on staring at him, and then said "no idea." Talking was becoming much easier, but he still would not most of the time.

Silver sighed. "My name is silver the hedgehog, I'm from 200 years in your future. You are a hero, Sonic. And it's because of you that this planet has lasted as long as it has. Thing is, that history can't move in sync when you're locked up in here," silver said giving him a sympathetic look. "So if you cooperate… then I think I'll be able to let you out of here."

Sonic's eyes widened with surprise, _he must be crazy… but he's going to help me escape, so I guess I can't complain too much, can I? _Thought Sonic. Silver got a little closer. "Sonic, I want to help you. To do what you have to relax for a sec, and don't fight me. Ok?" Sonic didn't know whether or not to trust him, but he didn't feel like he had much of a choice, being strapped on to this table.

Silver closed his eyes, and he started to… glow!? Sonic looked at him surprised, he wasn't seeing things. There was a green glow surrounding the hedgehog. Then all the sudden, Sonic wasn't in the hospital room anymore, he was standing alone in a big dark space. "Where am I!?" he asked looking around confused.

Silver appeared just a little bit away from him. He was looking around, obviously confused. "Sonic…?" he asked. Sonic ran over to him. "Where are we!?" Sonic demanded. Silver didn't look at him while answering "were inside of your mind."

Sonics eyes widened. "NO!" he shouted. Silver winced. "Please Sonic, its ok. Don't fight it; I'm trying to help you." Sonic looked at him angrily "but I never said you could GO INSIDE MY MIND!" silver winced again.

Then silver looked at Sonic "please, Sonic, just relax. This won't take long… (I hope)" Sonic didn't give up.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" that did it. The dark space seemed to dissolve around them, silver was sent flying backwards. Sonic woke up in the hospital bed painting hard, silver was on knees, also panting hard, one of his hands on his head, his face in a grimace.

For a second Sonic wondered if he had hurt him. Suddenly Sally rushed in, and Sonic pushed the thought out of his head remembering that they were the enemy.

Sally rushed over to silver, she helped him stand, and then let him lean on her. "What happened!?" she hissed at him. He grumbled a little "I'll tell out outside." He told her. They left the small hospital room and Sonic was once again alone.

Outside of Sonics room silver sat down on one of the waiting chairs, and rested his head in his hands. He was not very good at telepathy to begin with. Sonics actions had made him head hurt more then he cared to admit. _That was smart. _He thought sarcastically to himself _go into the mind of a powerful, frightened hedgehog! What could go wrong? … You know blasted well 'what'. _Or at least, he did now.

"What happened?" Sally asked again. "I wouldn't call it something 'good'…" silver told her "but like you said. It's better than nothing." He told her. Then he frowned at the ground recalling everything that had happened. "…Sally?" he asked his eyes never leaving the floor.

"What is it?" she asked praying to the universe that it wasn't anymore bad news. But we don't all get what we want. "I think… someone might have tried to control him… I mean, you know, his mind. But we both know Sonic's stubborn… and what if he fought back? And what if because he fought back… he…" silver then looked up at Sally, at her wide frightened eyes.

"…lost his mind." She finished for him. They stared at each other for a second, waiting to be proved wrong but no objective came.

**Eve: I brought in silver because I love him :]**

**Taro: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Eve: just to make this clear, sonic is healing a lot faster than sonic X, because some of the ability's sonic has, sonic X doesn't, and vice versa**

**Taro: please R&R **

**Eve: till next time :]**


	5. Chapter 5: where to start

**Eve: I honestly love this chapter. Well, the first part at least. It was so much fun to right!**

**Taro: then what took you so long?**

**Eve…**

**Taro: that's what I thought. **

**Eve: anyway, I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 5: where to start**

**Sonic the hedgehog**

Sonic's wounds had held enough that he could move around (much to most of their surprise… But then again, he was known for his speed). Just no running, or spin dashing, or anything else that extreme.

Sonic didn't much like that, but he knew not to complain. And it was defiantly true that most of those things really did hurt him, a lot, even if he was mostly healed. But what really bugged him was that he couldn't remember _how_ he got hurt. Tails told him it was some sort of chaos energy harboring cloud, but he couldn't remember any of that happening. And also he still had no idea who this Chris guy was, or any of the other members of his family.

It seemed that Sonic was the only person who could remember Sally, and the freedom fighters… or anyone else… Sonic knew not to talk about them too much, just little hints, because if he talked openly about them… they might all think he's lost it… but that's not true. Sonic hadn't lost his mind… right?

One thing was certain though, He knew who Eggman is, and because of past adventures, all of this confusion usually leads to Eggman.

Tails seemed to be thinking along the same lines because as Sonic was getting water that afternoon, he over herd Tails telling Amy the same thing Sonic was thinking (about Eggman that is.)

"So," Said Sonic as he entered the room, smiling with the hope of finally being able to leave this unfamiliar home that he was supposed to know, out of this chaos. "When do we get to leave and save the day?" Amy and Tails jumped when he entered, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Amy and Tails shot each other glances "uhh… actually Sonic," Tails said being the first to speck up "we were thinking you should sit out on this one, y'know, and sense your recovering…" Tails said it all very quickly, while not looking at Sonic.

Sonic looked at him not believing what he had herd. _Without me…?_ He thought in disbelieve He looked at Tails, whose eyes still didn't meet his, then at Amy who stared him in the face telling, (or more demanding,) that they were serious.

"But, I'm fine!" Sonic told them doing a quick run around the room to prove it. Sure it hurt a little, but it was nothing. "Really! Come on you guys, I'm-"

"-no Sonic," Amy interrupted a dead serious look on her face. "You're not. Even if your body has mostly healed, there's obviously something wrong with your memory."

Sonic felt mad. He had been lying around all week, and suddenly an opportunity to move and be free (and to get some answers) presents itself and they told him to hang back! Then an idea struck.

Maybe, if he wasn't so upset, so confused, so sick of doing nothing, he wouldn't have said it. But he was. So he did.

"Or _maybe_," he said glaring at them "there's something wrong with _your _memory!" they looked shocked. "Look!" he told them "I don't know who this Chris guy is, or any of the other overlanders here, and I don't know where we are. _But, you _guys don't know Mobotropilis, the freedom fighters …heck; I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't even know what _Mobius _is!"

Then it hit him. _They _didn't because _they_ weren't from Mobius.

_He was in a different zone_.

They looked at him shocked and a bit frightened at him out burst, but he smiled at his realization.

"OF COURSE!" he said mentally face palming himself "that makes so much sense! You don't! But that's ok, cause you shouldn't!" he was excited now, it was all fitting into place! Well almost all.

He frowned "but then where would '_I' _be? And… how did I get here…?"

"S-Sonic…?" Tails asked. Sonic was taken aback by the fear in his voice. _They must think I've lost it._ He would have laughed if the situation had been different; instead he looked at them apologetically.

"Sorry, uh… this might be a little hard to explain…" he told them "y-you see… I'm, uh, from another zone… so I'm not _your_ Sonic." She smiled at them "hi, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet you."

Amy and Tails looked at each other, not sure if he was telling the truth or if he had completely lost it… and not sure which option was better.

Sonic looked at them desperately, silently willing them to believe him. "In my zone… we have more experience with these things… please… just give me a chance."

Amy and Tails looked at each other, then at Sonic. "… A chance to do what?" Amy asked

"To go back to my home, to bring your Sonic back, to prove that I'm not lying. Please."

**Amy** and Tails stood in silence, Tails was the one to answer "… ok." Sonics relief couldn't be measured! He hugged his friend, then let go, remembering this wasn't _his _Tails. He backed up and looked at him, feeling slightly awkward "…sorry." He told the fox "I forgot."

Tails looked at him back, confused and sad, and really wanting his brother back "it's alright." He said in a small voice "let's get to work." They should, agreed Sonic, but where to start?

**Chapter 5 part 2: no matter what.**

**Sonic x**

Silver came again, to try and help. This was his third time, at first he didn't want to, but Sally convinced him to do it. Every time Silver would come; Sonic would relax at the slightest remembering that this one wanted to help him escape. Sonic didn't like it when he went into his mind though, but he was starting to relax just a little bit.

"Hi," said Silver as he walked in the room. "Hi," Sonic said back without any show of emotion. "Sonic I'm going to do the same thing as last time, just a little differently, a little easier for you. Tell me when you're ready, ok?"

"I'll never be ready," Sonic told him truthfully "so go ahead, might as well get it over with." Silver sat down next to him. Closed his eyes, and like before started to glow. This time though Sonic started to also.

Sonics eyes widened with surprise, but then he relaxed. Something about the glow made him feel safe. Well, safe-er at least. Suddenly Sonic felt very tired. His eyelids became too heavy to hold open so they slowly… closed…

A room, not unfamiliar, not uninviting.

Dark, but you could see everything.

Mostly in parts and fractions, but they were all there.

Silver was standing next to him.

Sonic relaxed, he wasn't alone. He wasn't alone. But at the same time he was.

He didn't know where Chris or Chris's family was, he was being imprisoned by strangers, and his own friends won't help him!

The weight of it all was almost too much. No, it _was_ too much.

_I just want to run. I want to run and find Chris; I want Tails to start making sense, I want to get away from this prison… _

"We don't mean it to be a prison," said Silver suddenly. Sonic turned to him confused. Silver looked surprised then slightly embarrassed. "S-sorry…" Silver said "I didn't mean to… but we are in your mind… it allows me to hear you thoughts… sorry."

Sonic didn't like that, but after everything else, it seemed insignificant. Sonic realized that he was feeling something rare: defeat and it made his situation even more real. But what could he do? Even his friends had abandoned him. He couldn't help anyone. If Eggman attacked… he wouldn't be able to protect the ones he cared about. He couldn't fight back without hurting anyone, and he was in no condition to help.

Silver stared at Sonic. Sonic didn't look back. _His eyes looked so much sadder than before,_ Silver thought. He sighed, deciding that the best way to help would be to finish his job. If only he were better at it…

Things went pretty 'ok' (as far as ok goes in that type of situation) Silver got some progress done. When it stops both hedgehogs were both mentally exhausted. Silver realized that they had been in that state for hours, that was longer than he had ever done before. Silver said goodbye to Sonic, who did not reply, instead just started at the sealing.

Outside Silver realized that Sally wasn't there, so he left the hospital. He walked away, realizing that it was already night and they had been physically linked for much longer then Silver had imagined.

Silver walked all the way over to the park. He sat down on a bench near the lake of rings and stared at the reflective surface of the lake.

He remembered how every time he went into the past, things would change in the future. Now more than ever, it scared him to think of how fragile his timeline is. How different will his home be when he got back?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind, knowing that worrying won't help. He had to focused on the _now_, otherwise there won't be a _then_ to return to. He had to heal Sonic, no matter what.

**Eve: the Sonic X part is to short.**

**Taro: yep…**

**Eve: but is necessary because I have big things coming up for our poor hedgehog, *evil smile***

**Taro: tell them why it's so short.**

**Eve: the reason why is when I first made this story, I had written half of this chapter before I had decided that I wanted to put the story online. So I went back and edited and fixed all of the errors, put things online, then I came back to this…. And I had no idea what my thought proses had been. So, sorry about the shortness of it. Next chapters will be longer, because I got my inspiration back!**

**Taro: R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6: Never before

**Chapter 6: never before** **Sonic the hedgehog**

**Eve: hey guys, I forgot to mention last chapter that school has started up for me :( **

**Taro: well it's not all bad. Now that you're taking a writing class this story should become a lot better.**

**Eve: I suppose that's true. But what do you guys prefer: quality or quantity? Who knows, maybe I'll be able to give you guys both :) **

**Taro: let's just get this chapter started. **

**Eve: enjoy!**

Sonic wasn't the genius Tails, rotor, and Nicole are, so recreating the globe-posts was incredibly hard. Near impossible.

Sonic didn't like the way they looked at him. They weren't his Amy or Tails, and he wasn't there Sonic. The garage of Chris's house- er, mansion, was filled with Tails' machines. The air smelled soar with the lingering smell of oil and smoke, scattered machines littered the floor and the soft humming sound of the machines sounded.

Sonic got an idea. "But you guys didn't come from this world right?" Sonic asked "you travel through space, maybe event time, but _how?_ It might help."

"Chaos control," answered Tails. Sonics eyes widened, he knew chaos emeralds were powerful, but… wow. "When you- ah, I mean, when _our_ Sonic was fighting Eggman, he damaged the machine that was using all of the chaos emeralds, and it created the chaos control that sent us here," Answered Amy.

"So I guess we need to get some chaos emeralds. I mean… we didn't use them to make the posts back on my world, but _they_ understood it a lot better. Also we had Nichols and rotor…" Sonic sent a quick glance at Tails. He knew that Tails and rotors were great friends back at his home, but this Tails didn't even know who Rotor was. Did Rotor even exist here? It felt… weird… how different things were.

"We don't have them all."

Sonic was so lost in thought he slightly jumped when he heard Tails talk. And he didn't register what he said at all.

"What?" Sonic asked as he tried hard to remember what Tails had said.

"I said that we don't have them all. The last time I had seen our Sonic… we, we had been looking for chaos emeralds…" Tails looked down, but Sonic could still recognize how sad he looked, even though his bangs fell over his eyes and masked his eyes quiet well.

"Then," he continued "the chaos cloud, whatever it was, had attacked us. Sonic… he looked so bad hurt… I wonder if he's ok…" Sonic wanted to hug the young Kittson when he saw how worried he looked, but he had to remind himself that that this wasn't the Tails he knew, for about the hundredth time today.

Amy, however, also noticed. She walked over to Tails and kneeled beside him. "It wasn't your fault," she said. Her tone was soft, unlike how firm it normally was. Tails looked up at her a small smile on his face. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I-I left a tool in my room…" Tails said, still not looking at Sonic. "I'll go with you," Amy suggested. Tails nodded his head saying it was fine. And they left. Out of the garage, and into the mansion. They left. And Sonic was alone.

So taking advantage of the moment of solitude, he hugged himself, closed his eyes, and never felt so lonely before in his life.

**Chapter 6 part 2: he will** **Sonic x**

When Amy found out that she wasn't aloud to see sonic in the hospital, she had been more than outraged.

So naturally it had been her suggestion that maybe if sonic were to see more things it would jog his memory. However, when she had first said it, all she really wanted was to see him, and in fury she had been shouting out quiet a couple of things. That just happened to be one that made sense.

Even sally agreed that it makes sense.

Sonic was staring, like usual, at the seeing of his hospital room, when the door open. Sally walked inside. Sonic glanced at her, then back at the ceiling.

"Sonic," she spoke quietly, and waited for him to respond. But he didn't, so she just continued talking. "Sonic, how do you feel?" still no answer. She frowned in annoyance. "Do you think that you are strong enough to walk? Sonic! If you don't stop acting so childish and not answering then you can forget about going outside!"

Well that got his attention. He wounded briefly if that was a threat or her telling that's what there were about to do, if he stopped 'acting childish'. What a weird thing to say to someone your holding captive.

"I don't know," he answered. She looked surprised. "Don't know what, sonic?"

"If I can walk," he responded "I haven't had the chance sense I woke up here." She looked sad. "It was for your own good. We just wanted to heal you, but when you kept on showing signs of not knowing us and wanting to fight us we were worried something was wrong with you." Sonic did not buy the story, and he had a feeling she knew that already.

"But I still don't know if I can walk or not," said sonic returning to the original subject. "Oh, right," sally said. "I will unbuckle your restraints but if you try anything we think will hurt either you or someone else you will be stopped."

Though she didn't specify _how_ he would be stopped, he knew a chance to escape when he heard one. Especially after being rivals with Egg-head for as long as he had.

But he also knew that the second he showed any hint of his plans they would change their minds, and not let him out.

"Can... when will you let me?" he asked changing his mind on what he was originally going to say.

"… now, if you're up for it," she responded. At first he was confused, but then he realized that they were trying to reduce his time to plan his escape. Did they honestly forget he was the fastest thing alive already?

A few more strongly built people walked into the room. There were three, sonic counted. They were all dogs and each wore the same type of outfit. It was dark and type fitting. They all must be some sort of guard.

They unbuckled him slowly. Sonic couldn't help but smiling when he was set free. He moved slowly, when he first tried to stand, he almost fell over, but he grabbed the edge of his bed for support.

Then he just stood and breathes for a second. Then he stretched both his legs and took a step forward. His smile widened. He could stand, he could walk, and though sonic hadn't tried it yet, he could feel inside of him that he could run just as well.

One of the guards shifted his weight, making a small noise, but it was loud enough to remind sonic they were there. He looked up surprised to see that the girl, sally, was smiling as she watched him. He turned away feeling confused and uncomfortable.

_'Why is __**she**__ so happy? Maybe it's a trap.' _He thought '_but… it's still my only chance' _

Sonic looked back at sally waiting for her to let him leave this horrible room. "I can walk," he said when she still didn't do anything. She blinked a couple times as if coming out of a daze. "o-of course! Then let's get going…" the guards stood around sonic as they left the hospital.

Fresh air. It had never before felt so good. They all stopped when sonic did, but he didn't pay them any attention. He just breathed in the cold fresh air, he tried to recognize all the different scents but so many were far too unfamiliar. He had been almost everywhere on Chris's planet, but none of the scents smelt how they should. It was weird, like it was a copy of it, almost. Like it was a picture that had been tampered with, and though it seemed almost the same, you had to have seen the original to know it's different… then he realized something hat scared him.

Though he hadn't realized it till now, it had been the same with Tails.

Her voice brock his thoughts with a simple word: "Sonic?" he opened his eyes and looked at her. All of this… all of this was wrong. The world, the people… none of it was right.

He had to leave, he knew it. But, he didn't know if he _could_ get home, when he didn't even know where he was now, how was he going to find Chris? And what would he be returning to anyway? Tails wouldn't help him escape, go back to the Thorndike mansion; he had acted like he didn't even know who they were! Were the others like this too? And where were they? Would he even be able to rescue them in this, in _his_ condition?

"Sonic?" once again his thoughts were interrupted. "If it's too much, we can go back ins-"

"NO!" he cut her off. No way was he going back in there. She looked shocked by his outburst, and a little sad, but she just nodded. "We'll keep on going, just a little farther."

Though she didn't realized it that was exactly what he needed to hear.

He _will _keep on going.

He _will_ take it one step at a time.

He _will_ do whatever he needs to in order to get his friends back.

He _will_ figure out where he was and why everything, everyone seems so wrong.

He _will_ get out. He will make it through.

He _will_ keep on going.

He will.

**Eve: thank you thank you everyone who fav'd followed and reviewed! It all just means so much to me! It's what keeps me writing!**

**Taro: please, don't be shy to comment! We read and appreciate every, and all! Also if there's a question we will not hesitate to answer it.**

**Eve: (... my sister has a very weird way of telling me stuff…)**

**Taro: (that was random.)**

**Eve: (… she wrote me a message in this doc… but when!? When did she get in my room?)**

**Taro: (well, yeah, your sister is slightly weird.)**

**Eve: (but getting back on topic…) I was really afraid when I first made this that the whole 'sonic, sonicX xover' thing might make it a little too out there, so every time I get a comment, favorite or follow it makes me really happy :)**

**Taro: just one more thing before we sing off for this chapter, care to do the honors Eve?**

**Eve: Sure! It's a little late, but happy birthday ****_lokilaufeysongodofmischeif _****thanks for being such a great friend!**


	7. Chapter 7: cause some chaos

**Chapter 7: cause some chaos**

**Saris**

**Eve: Before anything else: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Even the not-so-positive one. I'm sorry that it doesn't make sense to you, guest (you know who you are), but thank you for at least giving it a chance. This story may not be for you, if that's how you feel. However, I still appreciate your honesty, and I will be working to make things slightly more clear :) **

**Taro: all reviews really means so much to us, it makes us so happy to know that a lot of you are enjoying the story!**

**Eve: so to everyone who reviewed, thank you so much!**

**Taro: but getting back to business, guess who this chapter's about. That's right! Saris (Prisoner 7)!**

**Eve: Hope you guys didn't forget her, I know we haven't had much of her yet, but I did mention she was important, and here she comes proving it once again!**

**Taro: **_this text = dreams. That is all._

**Taro: alright then, let's get this started!**

_Flames. Flames everywhere. Surrounding. Spreading. Growing. _

_She was going to die. _

_The orange and yellow flames licked at her, she wanted to scream but the smoke she engulfed was forcing coughs instead. Her throat and eyes stung. Her legs burned. Were burning. She was burning._

_Then he came. Why him? Why did he have to be so brave? Why did he have to be so stupidly brave? He grabbed her and pulled her out of the burning mess. His face was consented with pain and determination but still he moved on. Till finally they were out. They crumbled to the ground once they were a safe distance away. She buried her face into the ash stained fur of his chest and sobbed. She was alive…_

_ But he was dead._

Saris bolted up straight, gasping for air. She held her hands in front of her face, and watched as they shook. Her whole body was drenched in cold sweet.

"Such weakness" she cursed herself, her voice coming out horse because of her dried throat. "All over something that has long sense happened. Why are you so week?" deciding not to answer she pushed the covers away and just lay there for a second. She took a deep breath in, and finally decided she was calmed enough. True that she had only taken a minute at the least, but it still felt like much too much time to her.

She moved to get out of her bed; her eyes lingered slightly on the burn marks that stubbornly always reminded her that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was also a memory.

Forcing the thoughts out of her mind she hooked both legs into the mechanical boots with little to no difficulty. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, it was 10. Am. She had over slept.

She finished putting her boots on, moving much faster than before, and moved quickly out of her small room and down the long winding hallway. The whole place was dusty and cold because of how unused it was. But there were other members who would tend to that. She just focused on where she needed to go.

When she had first arrived everything she saw amazed her. Especially the view. after all, she had never been in outer space before. She hadn't even herd of this 'space colony ark' before they took her there.

As time had passed, she still couldn't much get used to looking out of the window and seeing outer space, but right now she had to keep moving, and stargaze later.

Just the other day she had sat and watched for hours as the ark moved, reviling the far extents of a very colorful galaxy.

It was beautiful, but somewhat bitter sweet. The whole time it made her feels just so… insignificant. 'What do I matter anyway?' she had thought as she watched the universe move without her.

She used to have no effect on it. No matter what she did, it wouldn't ever change or alter what happened in the universe, she just didn't have that power. But now she does. All because of what she did.

However she didn't smile. She didn't feel happy about it. No. She just couldn't be happy about what she did. Don't get me wrong, she didn't regret it, she just didn't feel happiness from it. Finally she decided something, 'My mission. That's why I matter. This mission will affect everything. The people. the world. The universe? Defiantly. If only I could see it, watch it struggle under the strain. Watch it whither, expand, bend, and eventually crack, then shatter. Oh, if only I could see it.'

But just because she couldn't, doesn't mean it wasn't happening. The universe was indeed very literally straining, and beginning to crack. Why? Because there was a hedgehog here that doesn't exists. And one that does has disappeared.

The longer it stayed this way, the more the universe withered. A hole had literally been punctured into it when the hedgehogs switched places, and that hole was leaking a poison. That poison seared through the universe invisibly, plaguing it, causing what is happening to be.

Meanwhile the girl who had set such poison into effect was currently rushing to meet with the maker of said poison.

When she finally got there she bowed her head in an apology. "You're late." He said simply in his normal dark voice. "My apologies, It won't happen again," was her immediate reply. His red eyes met her hazel eyes. "It better not." He growled. Once again she bowed her head.

Seeming content, or maybe just bored with her apology he decided it was time to move on. "I have a new assignment for you." She looked up surprised.

When she had first been forced to join them they made it seem like all that the needed was someone to be there field agent. Someone who had no other choice. Someone who had no one to tell their secret. 'Otherwise known as me.' she had thought.

"And that is…?" she asked hoping for him to continue.

"Slow them down." His words were simple. He didn't need to explain who 'they' were. He didn't tell her how to slow them down.

A small smile crept onto her face. As much as she enjoyed watching the great reaches of the universe, she had secretly feared that they would never let her return. And even if this maybe only be a visit, any kind of closure is better than none.

She turned to leave but before she did he gave her only one final instruction. "Do not kill."

She paused and thought about that for a second. It was just as before, the first time she had been sent to do the dirty work. 'I guess I should have expected that from him. He did use to be there friend after all… even though he probably would never admit to thinking of them as that.' she thought.

She nodded, signaling her understanding and went over to the transport bay, ready to depart.

From what Intel she could gather, it seemed like the Sonic from her world had figured it out, while the Sonic from the other universe had not yet. That made Sonic from her planet top priority. He was probably the reason that this mission was given to her at all.

Using chaos control she teleported herself over to the world that the sonic from her world now resided in.

"Ugh." It was fast, so she was thankful for that- but it was such an unpleasant experience. Even when it ended she had shivered, as if trying to shake the experience off of her.

She took in her bearings and realized that she was currently just outside of the Thorndike's family mansion. She remembered being told that Sonic and the others were in the garage. Well then, time to cause some chaos.

**Chapter 7 part 2: hold on. **

**Sonic the hedgehog**

The globe posts were far from finished, but they had been temporarily put aside so that they could focus on the x-tornado, and hopefully find some emeralds. Nobody said much of anything. Sonic did his best to help, mostly by fetching things quickly, but there wasn't really much he could do. Amy had left not too long ago to help Ella with dinner. They had decided that, at least for the time being, not to say anything about sonic being from another world. Sonic assumed it was for his own sake. Though they seemed willing to believe him, he had a feeling that they weren't fully convinced. Not that he could blame them. They weren't as experienced with this type of thing as he was, and given the situation of these past few days, he might be slow to believe it to.

Little did Sonic know that earlier Amy and Tails had shared a similar conversation.

It had taken place when Tails and Amy had excused themselves to fetch Tails' missing tool.

As they had walked, out of ear shot of sonic, there was a simple question that was begging to be asked. It sat in both of their minds, it danced on their tongs. It hung in the air, making the would-be-fine silence sour and unpleasant.

They shot each other glances. There was impatience, yet nervousness in their eyes. It was Amy who finally couldn't take it any longer. Sure the journey through the mansion would take a minute or two, but she wanted to just get it over with. So it was Amy who gave sound to that silent question.

"Do you think it's true that he's not… you know… not our Sonic?"

Pause.

"I- I… I don't know."

Pause.

"I mean," tails continued, "we did come from another planet, maybe another universe all together…"

"Yes but there were no other _us_ in this planet! And how can it be that he arrives right when our Sonic disappears? That just can't be coincidence Tails! What if he's our sonic and just confused? Sick and confused?"

"Amy- it's… could… I don't know!" he raised his hands above his head in exaggeration "maybe it's true, maybe it's not! I just don't know!" all the sudden his gaze shifted from anger to… sadness "Amy… this is my entire fault. I was the one driving the plane. The one who suggested we go look for chaos emeralds. I probably could have escaped the cloud all together! I could have found a way! But, I just… I don't know. I just didn't! I just didn't and because of that we lost our Sonic!" tears were begging to form in the young fox's eyes.

They both stopped walking. "Now because of me we've lost our Sonic. Even if it's not true that he's a different Sonic, he still thinks he is. Whether he physically is or not doesn't matter! He… I…" tears began to fall freely from his eyes. As realization dawned on Amy she looked at Tails, with her eyes she begged him to say it wasn't true.

"b-but… then…" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she spoke. She wanted to sound strong, brave calm, _able_. Even if that's not how she felt- it's what he needed. A small thought tugged at her mind: what would Sonic do? But before she let those words slip through her mouth she changed her mind. She changed her question. Not: what would Sonic do, they knew what he was doing. Today it won't be him. It will be her. No what would Sonic do?- but instead: what would Amy do?

"Tails," she turned him and forced him to look her in her eyes. "Tails, maybe Sonic is wrong, and maybe that really is our Sonic thinking that he's not. But maybe- maybe he's right. Maybe he's just like our Sonic, smart, brave and just wanting to return to his friends. His home. Maybe he's not our Sonic- but he still is _a _Sonic, and one who needs our help. Maybe he's wrong Tails, but maybe he's right and maybe he's giving us a way to find our Sonic again. Maybe he's exactly what we need. What our Sonic needs. So right now we need to give him the trust we would give our own Sonic, and hope for the best."

Tails took in a deep breath and smiled at her. "Your right Amy, thanks."

Amy smiled at him (but in her mind she did a happy dance at how cool she just sounded) "good. Then let's get to work."

And now he we are, a hour later, with Sonic left to comfort himself, not being as lucky as Tails to have Amy as a pep talker. So it was in silence that they worked. For a while…

Sonics ear twitched as he heard something, despite the loud sound of Tails power tools at work. It was a small sound, and it was one that Tails obviously hadn't caught over the roar of his work. It was lucky for both of them that one of them had super speed.

"Tails!" he shouted as he realized what was happening. Before Tails could blink Sonic pulled him away- narrowly dodging a blast of chaos energy that missed its target (Tails) by a few seconds.

Tails looked around, trying to piece together what just happened. Even though Sonic had stopped running, he had not put his brother's counterpart down yet, he was still preparing to flee another blast any second. And he was right to do so.

Another shot fired, Sonic dodged it- but only to run right into blast that hit his leg, slowing him down by an attacker who had expected him to do that.

'The attacker. Where were they? Who were they?' As if answering Sonics silent question a girl stepped onto the light.

How she had managed to get in so silently, neither of them knew. Sonic put Tails down, starring at her. Why… did she look so familiar?

"No, no," she spoke, her words directed at Sonic, "don't try to remember me." she shot 3 more blast of chaos energy at them, "it won't make a difference."

Sonic glared at her. Tails just looked confused. She looked like she was about to fire at them once again, but then she turned around immediately and instead targeted the x-tornado. On which she hit head on, causing it to burst into flames.

"No!" cried out Tails. "No, no, no, no, no!" he flew over to it as Sonic charged the intruder. She dodged him, while shooting a chaos blast. Sonic growled and before she could do anything he tackled her and pinned her to the ground. Once down, he was finally able to get a good look at her face- and he realized who she was.

"You!" he shouted in disbelief. "Me," she answered coolly. Sonic let out a cry of pain and griped his head. Silently he cursed himself for not remembering she could do that sooner. "Sonic?" asked Tails worriedly as he heard him cry out. "g-get out!" he shouted at Tails, he still grabbed at his head, and he squinted his eyes trying to force away the pain. "Warn the others!"

Tails hesitated, not wanting to abandon him. "Hurry!" Tails forced himself to move.

Once tails was gone Saris and Sonic stared for a second at each other. "Miss me?" asked sonic, a cocky smile forming on his lips, despite the ach in his head that was at least starting to stop hurting. "About as much as I missed your obnoxious banter." She shot back, a determined look on her face. "Oh, but that would take away all the fun!" he shouted. Her hands began to glow as she prepared another blast. "Need a good nickname for you," he said as he circled her. "You can't be flashlight fingers, because that's Silver. Hmmm. You know, Saris is a hard name to work with," sonic had begun to circle her in a slow run. He ignored the pain in his leg where he had been blasted earlier, and tried to gather more speed.

"Well despite your name, you sure are a handful. I mean, it hurts just to look at you!" he laughed as she glared at him. "Honestly I have beaten you in the past, and I can do it again." with this he charged her once again, landing punches. She dodged some, and made some herself, but she was wearing down, and all sonic had to do was stall her a little longer. So he kept on talking, taunting, teasing, fighting and being fought, and hoped that tails would come back soon.

Meanwhile, Tails flew as quickly as he could into the mansion. Luckily, he didn't have to fly too far because the people in the house had heard the loud noises of battle and had been on their way to see what was happening.

"Tails," said Amy as she saw him. "What happened?"

"Were under attack!" cried out Tails. "Hurry! Sonic needs help!"

Sonic really did. As Amy and Tails rushed back to the garage, and Ella and mister Thorndike made sure Chris was ok, Sonic was currently having a big battle against Saris.

It would have been so much simpler if she wasn't also targeting him, but also his only way home. Machine, tool, blueprints, and Sonic. That's what she seemed to be after. Sonic had to try and preserve everything he could, while not getting blasted in the face.

It would have been so much simpler if she wasn't also attacking his mind. If he could think straight and run, and save everything.

But he will hold on. He needed to. Just stall her; just long enough for Tails to come back… maybe with backup… maybe with Amy.

As he ran he dodged more blasts, she spun around on her heel- aiming for a box of blue prints, but before she could fire Sonic spin dashed her, knocking her off her feet. She glared at him and once again his head erupted in pain.

He still struggled back to his feet and once again ran into attack, but that was when Tails and Amy ran in, he turned to look at them. It was maybe half a second, but that was all she needed.

Sonic watched in horror as she directed her aim at them. Immediately he sped off, grabbing a piece of scrap metal as he run. Relief flooded him as he was able to use it as a shield. He saved them. But all the sudden he no longer could see her. Where did she go?

She had escaped.

Sonic glared at where she had been, and then looked around at the destroyed workshop. "Tails…" Sonic said sorrow obvious in his voice as he turned and looked at the poor inventor. "I'm so sorry… I- I tried. Really, I… I'm sorry." Tails just shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault," but Tails wasn't looking at the mess. Instead he was looking at Sonic, worry obvious on his face. "Are you ok?" Sonic looked at Tails surprised at the question. Then he looked at himself, a few burn marks covered him. Then of course there were different cuts and bruises starting to form. "Oh, um, I was trying to stop her from destroying… ah… everything really."

"But are you ok?"

Physically? He'd heal. He's had worse. Yet, if Tails were to be even a little more specific… then the answer would most likely be no. He wasn't. He was lost. Separated from his friends. He was not able to perform his responsibility as a freedom fighter. He wasn't even able to stop Saris from destroying Tails work shop! No he wasn't ok. But tails wasn't specific. And so sonic answered with a simple answer.

"… I'll heal."

He just had to hold on.

**Eve: hey, anyone know what two 12 hour car rides to and back from my cousin's wedding equals? The answer is a sooner update. **

**Taro: this one chapter was re-written so many times. Writers block it so annoying. But we did get to include a little view into Saris' past. So that was good.**

**Eve: oh and here's a twist! It was mostly ****_because_**** of my writing teacher that this took so long. She gives us so much homework…**

**Taro: please review, let us know how you like the story! **

**Eve: till next time!**


End file.
